Please Remember
by Sakuramgy531
Summary: sakura dinyatakan tewas dalam misinya. Membuat banyak orang merasa kehilangan dan sedih akan berita tersebut. Terlebih lagi Sasuke yang telah lama menaruh hati pada gadis tersebut. Ia akan melamarnya namun ia terlambat. Jadi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Hingga akhirnya sakura kembali, namun bukan sakura yang dulu melainkan sosok yang baru. apakah ini yang disebut karma?
1. Chapter 1

_sakura pov_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana tim 7 berkumpul, hari dimana hari yang paling aku tunggu.

Aku berjalan ketempat yang telah guru Kakashi janjikan. Tempat dimana kami sering latihan dulu, tempat dengan kenangan yang banyak.

Aku berjalan kearah tiga kayu besar yang tertancap ketanah masih berdiri kokoh, aku memandang kearah ketiga kayu itu namun masih tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan datang aku terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga akhirnya kakiku sampai pada kayu yang berada ditengah-tengah kedua kayu yang berada tepat disamping kiri dan kananku aku kemudian mendudukkan diriku menyandarkan badanku pada kayu dibelakangku, memejamkan matak dan mulai mengingat kembali kenangan indah dahulu. Ingin rasanya aku kembali ke masa itu masa dimana kami berkumpul menjalankan misi bersama, latihan bersama semua itu ingin kembali kulakukan.

"Yoo...Sakura kau sudah lama?"

Aku membuka kedua mataku saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat aku kenal tengah berdiri dihadapanku sambil memasang senyuman lebar seperti biasanya. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku bosan sebagai tanggapan.

 _End sakura pov_

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Dimana yang lainnya? "

"Hehehe...maaf...maaf...aku ada sedikit masalah. Kalau dengan Sasuke sama kakashi-sensei aku tidak tau. Tunggu sajalah sakura kau itu tidak sabaran sekali Sih!!"

"Hahhh...yasudahlah"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu sakura kembali diam dan memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan naruto mengikuti apa yang sedang dilakukan sakura.

"Di mana kakashi-sensei?"

Mendengar suara lain Sakura dan Naruto langsung membuka kedua matanya menatap orang yang berbicara tadi.

"Eehh...seharusnya aku yang bertanya sasuke, aku kira kau bersamanya"

Sepertinya Sakura harus bersyukur karena Naruto ada disini. Bisa dibayangkan jika hanya Sasuke dan dirinyalah disini.

"Hnn"

Jawab singkat sasuke kemudian berjalan kearah kayu yang berdiri kokoh disebalah sakura. Saat sasuke berjalan kearah kayu itu sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang sekilas sakura yang juga sedang memandangnya. Mereka sempat terpaku pada keindahan mata masing-masing namun itu hanya sekilas saat sakura langsung menundukkan kepalanya menatap kedua tangannya yang sedang ia remas.

"Haa sebaiknya kita pulang saja, Kakashi-sensei mungkin tidak akan datang. Kita kumpul lain kali saja. Aku ada urusan jaa ne"

Kata naruto berniat meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua namun terhenti saat Sakura dengan cepat berucap.

"Tunggu Naruto. Mungkin Kakashi-sensei sedang dalam perjalanan ke..."

"Dia tidak akan datang"

Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat ucapannya tadi dipotong oleh sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tau dari mana sasuke?"

Bukan lagi sasuke-kun ya. Batin Sasuke saat mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat khawatir sekaligus kecewa saat mendengar sakura tidak lagi memanggilnya Sasuke-kun. Sekarang yang ada difikiran Sasuke hanya satu yaitu gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk disampingnya itu, apa ia sudah tidak mencintainya lagi apa ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang dapat menggantikan dirinya di hati gadis merah muda itu. Ciihh...memikirkannya saja sasuke sudah sangat khawatir. Khawatir pada kenyataan bahwa sakura tidak lagi mencintainya.

"Kau pikir dia akan datang? Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa. Lagi pula kudengar ia mendapatkan misi mendadak"

"Benarkah"

"Hn"

"Tapi kalau kau tau bahwa kakashi sensei tidak datang kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan sakura sempat terdiam namun ia dapat langsung menjawab pertanyaan sakura tersebut.

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

Kata sasuke kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan sakura yang terdiam saat mendengar perkataan sasuke tadi.

"Haaa...kau benar itu bukan urusanku. Aduuhh...kenapa aku jadi sedih sihh?!"

Kata sakura pada dirinya sendiri saat sasuke sudah tidak terlihat dimatanya lagi. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Padahal hari ini merupakan hari yang paling kunanti. Tapi ya sudahlah masih banyak waktu untuk berkumpul"

Kata sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"SAKURAA!!"

Sakura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri dan kanan untuk mencari tahu diamana asal suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Heii...dibelakangmu"

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan sekarang yang ia lihat adalah Ino sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa ino?"

"Haa...haa. Kau tidak mendengarku yaa?! Dari tadi aku panggil tapi kau tidak berbalik. Dasar!"

"Hehehe...gomen aku tidak mendengarnya"

Kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Ino hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Dasar...oohhiya aku hampir lupa. Kau tadi dipanggil Tsunade-sama.sebaiknya sekarang kau kesana cepat"

"Benarkah. Ok...arigatou Ino. Jaa ne"

"Tentu. Jaa ne"

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka berdua pun memisahkan diri. Sakura berjalan kearah tempat Tsunade sedangkan Ino berjalan berbalik arah dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa ya Tsunade-sama memanggilku"

Tanya sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai pada tempat Tsunade, setelah sampai ia mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu setelah mendengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruhnya masuk barulah ia membuka pintu tersebut. Ia berjalan masuk dan berdiri didepan Tsunade yang duduk didepannya. Mengerti akan tatapan tanda tanya Sakura dengan cepat Tsunade mengatakan hal yang ingin disampaikan pada murid kesayangannya itu.

"Aku akan memberi misi padamu. Pergilah kau ke hutan desa sebelah untuk mencari obat penangkal racun. Kau harus hati-hati karena banyak ninja kelas s disana. Aku harap kau jangan anggap remeh misi ini dan jaga baik dirimu"

"Haii'...aku tau, aku akan menjaga diriku dan menyelesaikan misi ini. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Tsunade-sama"

"Hm"

Setelah itu sakura kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan Tsunade menutup pintunya dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak sihh? Batin sakura bertanya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga. Sangking asyiknya melamun Sakura tidak sadar sekarang ada Sasuke tengah berjalan didepannya.

Sasuke terus menatap Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan pikir Sasuke saat Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

 _Takk_

"Auuwww...ehh Sasuke"

Kata Sakura keget melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya sambil memegang keningnya yang sakit setelah di sentil oleh Sasuke.

"Hn...kau bisa menabrak orang jika kau berjalan seperti itu"

"Aahh...gomen aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, dan arigatou Sasuke"

"Hn"

Sasuke kemudian berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih Setia berdiri pada tempatnya memegang dadanya yang berdetak dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Sakura membalikkan badannya menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan membelakanginya. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah saat mengingat kejadian tadi ia menggelengkan kepalannya dan kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

Ia hanya tak ingin berharap lagi.

Beralih pada Sasuke yang masih Setia berjalan membelakangi Sakura ia mengangkat tangan yang digunakan untuk menyentil kening Sakura tadi menatap tangannya itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura yang ternyata sudah bejalan membelakanginya. Ia terus menatap punggung Sakura dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. 'Ada apa denganku' batin Sasuke kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

 **bersambung**...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm...ini...yang ini...ini...haa banyak sekali tanaman obat disini. Jika aku disini terus aku akan membawa semua tanaman ini pulang, sebaiknya aku kembali, kurasa ini juga sudah cukup"

Kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri mengapsen satu persatu obat yang telah dia ambil. Ia kemudian berniat berjalan kembali namun terhenti saat seseorang menggunakan topeng menghalanginya.

"Ada kunoichi dari desa Konoha, sungguh menarik"

"Betul...apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Nona cantik"

Sakura menatap dua orang didepannya tajam. Kelihatannya mereka ninja yang kuat batin sakura sambil menatap kedua orang itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan waspada.

"Minggirlah dari jalanku" perintah Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Tak usah terburu-buru Nona cantik "

"KUBILANG MINGGIR!!"

"Woouu, aku suka caramu berbicara nona apa kau tak berniat untuk menemani kami hari ini?"

"Aku tak sudih menemani seorang pria brengsek seperti kalian. Lebih baik kalian ke neraka saja. MINGGIR DARI JALANKU SIALAN!"

"Kupikir kita memerlukan kekerasan disini"

"Kau benar..."

Kata kedua pria itu sambil tersenyum berdiri didepan Sakura. Kedua pria tersebut kemudian dengan cepat berlari kearah Sakura namun dengan cepat pula Sakura menghindar dan langsung meninju salah satu dari pria tersebut. Pria yang ditinju Sakura terlempar dan menabrak pohon yang ada didekatnya. Sedangkan pria satunya menatap takjub kearah Sakura.

"Ternyata lawan kita kuat juga, mungkin sekarang bukan waktunya bermain-main lagi"

Kata pria yang berdiri menatap tajam kearah Sakura tak lupa dengan seringai nya. Pria tersebut dengan cepat berlari kearah Sakura, Sakura yang melihatnya dengan cepat melompat kearah pohon namun sayang karena sakura hanya terfokus pada pria didepannya sehingga ia tak melihat pria yang ditinju Sakura tadi dengan cepat memukulnya dari belakang sehingga membuat sakura terjatuh ketanah.

 _Brukkhh_

"Aaww..."

Sakura berusaha untuk berdiri, namun sayang pria yang tadi berlari kearahnya dengan cepat kembali memukulnya hingga badannya kembali terlempar dan menabrak pohon yang ada dibelakang nya.

benar-benar lawan yang kuat. Sakura merasa bahwa latihan yang selama ini ia lakukan seakan tak berguna. Ia tetap Sakura yang akan terus berada dibelakang. Dalam perlindungan sahabatnya. Bahkan setelah kekuatannya yang telah ia perlihatkan saat perang terakhir bersama timnya seakan menghilang dalam sekejab.

kemana kekuatanya pergi? sungguh lemah dirinya. Membuat ia kembali membenci dirinya sendiri.

Sakura yang sudah tak berdaya kembali merasakan pukulan yang terasa sangat menyakitkan ditubuhnya, sekarang yang ia bisa hanyalah menatap kedua pria didepannya dengan pandangan sayu, ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan kembali kedua pria didepannya.

"Maaf Nona...mungkin ini akan menyakitkan. Hahaha"

"Hahaha...kau benar sekali. Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan ajalmu Nona cantik"

Apa aku akan mati? Batin Sakura yang hanya dapat menatap kedua pria didepannya dengan mata yang mulai tertutup. Dan sekali lagi Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terpental jauh yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya remuk. Sakura dapat mendengar suara tawa yang perlahan-lahan mulai memudar dari kedua pria yang hanya beberapa meter darinya.

Kedua mata sakura terbuka dan tertutup menatap keatas langit yang terbentang luas diatas nya hingga akhirnya...

BUUKKHH...

BUUKKHH...

BRAKKK...

"Sasuke-kun..."

Gumam sakura sebelum matanya tertutup sempurna hingga semuanya menjadi gelap dan tak ada lagi yang dapat sakura.

*

"Sasuke-kun... "

 _Deghh_

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju kantor hokage langsung berhenti dan membulatkan matanya saat ia mendengar suara entah dari mana sedang memanggilnya, suara yang sangat ia kenal. Dan sekarang entah mengapa pikiranya hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sangat penting baginya. Dan entah mengapa ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan orang tersebut.

"Wooii...sasuke kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn"

Gumam Sasuke tak jelas yang membuat Naruto menatapnya heran dan tak percaya.

"Benar kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dimana Sakura?"

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah bertanya hal yang membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Eehhh... Sakura? Oohh Sakura-chan dalam misi yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-sama. Memangnya kenapa? Eeehh...apa...apa sekarang kau mulai tertarik pada Sakura? Hahahaha...mengaku saja Sasuke, kau menyukai sakura iya kan. bahkan sedari dulu bukan!"

Sasuke kembali tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto. Ia malah berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha...ngaku saja sasuke tak usah malu begitu"

"Berisik Naruto!!"

Bentak Sasuke saat Naruto yang sudah berjalan disampingnya sedang menggodanya. Naruto yang mendengar bentakan Sasuke langsung diam tak berkutik sambil cemberut tak lupa bibirnya yang komat kamit. Dan hanya berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dalan diam.

 _Brakkk_

Sasuke yang Baru sampai didepan pintu kantor hokage langsung masuk tanpa meminta izin dahulu yang membuat Naruto menjadi merinding.sepertinya Akan ada perang dunia ke-4. Batin Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari tuan Uchiha? dan lagi kau sepertinya belum tau apa itu sopan santun ya?"

Kata Tsunade berusaha menahan emosinya yang melihat kelakuan tidak sopan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Dimana Sakura?"

"Dia dalam misi, dan belum kembali. Memang ada apa?"

Jawab Tsunade berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Sendiri?"

"Ya...hanya misi sederhana dan aku yakin sakura dapat melakukanya dia gadis yang kuat. kau sendiri telah melihat kekuatannya kan Uchiha"

"Ckk...kau pikir disana tidak banyak ninja yang lebih kuat darinya? Kau ingin membunuhnya? Apa kau gila haa!!"

"Heeii.. Sasuke kau harus sopan!"

Kata Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke karena perkataan Sasuke yang tidak sopan pada hokage-sama.

"JAGA UCAPANMU TUAN UCHIHA!! KAU PIKIR SAKURA LEMAH? AKU MENGIRIM SAKURA KARNA HANYA DIA YANG DAPAT AKU ANDALKAN"

cukup sudah emosi sang Tsunade tak dapat lagi dikontrol. membuat pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan bergidik ngeri merasakan suasana yang terjadi.

Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini batin Naruto yang berdiri menatap kedua orang didepannya yang sedang saling bertatapan dengan tajam.

"Ciihhh...kau mencoba membunuhnya. kenapa kau tidak menyuruh seseorang untuk menemaninya. Kaupun tak tau bukan, jika diluar sana banyak ninja kuat. aku tau sakura kuat tapi jika ia kalah jumlah bagimana? Hah!!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU... "

 _BRAKKK_

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!"

Tsunade dan Sasuke langsung menatap orang yang memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu berniat untuk pergi langsung dikagetkan oleh shinobi yang langusng datang membuka pintu dan berteriak.

"Ada apa?"

"Hahh...hahh...hahh...Sakura-san...hahh.. "

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan shinobi didepannya membulatka matanya rasa khawatirnya terhadap gadis itu semakin besar. Sedangkan Naruto dan Tsunade pun merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura, katakanlah dengan jelas. "

Kata Tsunade berusaha tenang namun terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat khawatir pada muridnya itu.

"Maafkan saya Hokage-sama.. "

"Cepat katakan brengsek!! "

Kata Sasuke memotong perkataan shinobi didepannya. Sekarang perasaannya sudah tercampur aduk.

"Sakura-san... "

 _Degh...degh...degh_

Naruto, Sasuke dan Tsunade hanya diam menunggu perkataan yang akan dikatakan Shinobi didepan mereka. Entah mengapa perasaan mereka jadi tidak enak seperti merekan akan mendengar berita buruk. Berita yang tidak mau mereka dengar.

"Sakura-san dinyatakan tewas dalam misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage-sama"

"Tidak mungkin..."

Lirih Tsunade jatuh ke tempat duduknya. Tumbuhnya terasa lemas mendengar perkataan Shinobi didepannya.

"Sakura-chan..."

Gumam Naruto bersandar pada tembok. meremas rambutnya kuat.

"Hahaha...Kau jangan bercanda. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"

"Aku tidak bercanda tuan. Ada warga desa yang melihat Sakura-san dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa lagi"

"Hahaha... Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.INI SEMUA HANYA BOHONG!! PERSETAN DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA!!"

Kata Sasuke berteriak. Ia kemudian berlari keluar. Sekarang terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang sangat frustasi.

"Sasuke benar. Sekarang Sakura-chan sudah kembali dan sedang berada dirumahnya aku akan pergi mencarinya"

Kata Naruto berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Tsunade yang menatap kosong kedepan.

"Semua ini salahku "

Gumam Tsunade dengan air mata yang telah berjatuhan kelantai tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

.

 **bersambung...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sasuke pov_

Aku berlari dengan cepat kearah rumah sakura saat mendengar berita yang tidak ingin kedengar. Sungguh aku sangat takut Sakura tidak ada dirumah. Aku hanya berharap dia yang membukakan pintu rumahnya untukku.

Aku terus berlari dengan pikiran yang kacau. Jika Sakura tidak ada dirumahnya aku akan benci pada diriku sendiri, sekarang aku tau bahwa sakura adalah seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku. Betapa bodohbya diriku ini

"SAKURA!"

Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu rumah Sakura saat sampai dirumahnya, semua orang sekarang terlihat sangat khawatir bahkan ada yang menangis.

Aku berjalan memasuki rumah Sakura melihat sekelilingku mencari seseorang yang sangat ingin kulihat sekarang sedang tersenyum kearahku.

"Dimana sakura?"

Tanyaku entah kesiapa Yang membuat semua orang menatapku. Shikamaru yang berada paling dekat denganku berjalan menghampiriku dan memegang pundakku ia kemudian menggeleng.

"Kami belum mendapat kabar dan Sakura juga belum kembali kemungkinan besar berita itu benar"

"APA KAU AKAN PERCAYA DENGAN BERITA ITU!"

"Itu hanya pendapatku Sasuke. Aku tau sekarang kau sedang sangat khawatir tapi kau juga harus siap menerima berita jika Sakura benar telah meninggal"

"Brengsek kau! jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakan hal itu atau aku akan membunuhmu!!"

"Heeii! Sudahlah sasuke"

Cegah Ino saat melihatku sedang memegang kerah baju Shikamaru. Sunggu sekarang aku sangat emosi mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu sasuke"

Setelah mengatakan itu Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkanku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku sekilas kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Aku hanya dapat berdecak kesal kemudian mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar. Kemudian berjalan keluar rumah Sakura aku terus berjalan tanpa sadar aku air mataku menetes jatuh ketanah yang sedang kupijak sekarang. Sakura kumohon kembalilah jangan buat aku seperti ini, apa kau sedang balas dendam? Jika benar, kau sudah berhasil Sakura. Sekarang kau membuatku menderita.

Tidak!

Dengan cepat aku meloncat berlari diatas dahan pohon. Mencari sosoknya, aku tak akan membuatnya meninggalkanku lagi. Benar begitu, aku akan menemukannya dan kubuktikan bahwa berita bodoh tersebut tak benar kenyataannya.

 _End Sasuke pov_

*

Kakashi berdiri diatas pohon sambil menatap prihatin sasuke yang duduk bersandar pada kayu besar yang tertancap diatas tanah Tempat latihan tim tujuh dulu. Sekarang sasuke terlihat sangat frustasi.

Ia sungguh kasihan pada muridnya itu. Hampir setiap hari Sasuke pergi mencari gadisnya namun hanya hasil mengecewakan yang pemuda itu dapat. Sudah 5 bulan lamanya sasuke mencari. Bahkan jika dilihat secara kasat mata tentu kita sudah tau bahwa pemuda itu menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Hanya Sasuke yang masih berjuang dengan jeras disaat semuanya hampir merelakan. Tentu mereka telah pasrah akan pencarian ini namun akibat paksaan Sasuke hingga akhirnya pencarian kembali dilakukan. Yah walaupun tak sekeras dulu saat pencarian pertama Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke ia bahkan mengurangi jam istirahat nya, Melupakan rasa laparnya, bahkan ia tak memperdulikan orang disekitarnya dan dirinya sendiri.

Yang Sasuke butuhkan adalah Sakura. Ia kembali karena Gadis itu.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah sakura ia tidak dapat menerima jika gadisnya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Ia sempat berfikir akan melamarnya namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Tanpa sadar Kakashi telah berada berdiri disampingnya memandangnya prihatin.

"Yo"

Sapa Kakashi pada Sasuke . Sasuke yang mendengar mendongakkan kepalanya dengan malas ia hanya menatap sekilas Kakashi yang berdiri disampingnya kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak mau kerumah sakura?"

"Hn" Jawab sasuke singkat seadanya pada Kakashi yang ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir dengannya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak Khawatir padanya Sensei" Akhirnya Sasuke berbicara ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya ia butuh seseorang untuk menjadi tempatnya berbagi. Terlalu berat jika dilakukan seorang diri.

"Kau benar"

"Sensei ini salahku, salahku hingga sakura bisa seperti ini"

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini adalah takdir kau tak harus menyalahkan dirimu"

"Aku takut sensei. Aku tak mau kehilangannya" Tangis sasuke pecah saat mencurahkan isi hatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis dihadapan orang lain hanya untuk seorang gadis.

"Aku tau, aku tau sasuke. Hal tak disangka pun dapat terjadi, kau hanya perlu percaya. Sebaiknya kita kerumah Sakura untuk mengetahui kabar terbarunya"

Ucap kakashi menepuk pundak sasuke kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap uluran tangan kakashi sejenak kemudian meraihnya dan ikut berdiri.

"Terima Kasih Sensei"

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya mengatakan terimah Kasih padanya. Kakashi kembali menepuk pundak Sasuke sekilas kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasuke dangan tangan yang berada didalam kantong celananya. Kemudian disusul Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan semangat hidup yang sudah hilang.

*

"Tsunade-sama kami memiliki berita buruk"

Kata Sai yang berdiri didepan pintu kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Sakura disusul oleh naruto dibelakangnya yang berjalan dengan lesuh dan frustasi.

Semua orang menatap Sai dan Naruto. Tsunade yang sedang duduk berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Sai.

"Apa maksudmu sai?"

"Kami terlambat tsunade-sama"

"Bicaralah yang jelas Sai aku tidak mengerti" kata Ino kesal pada Sai walaupun ia sudah mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan ini.

"Kami minta maaf, kami tidak dapat menemukannya. Dan salah seorang dari desa tersebut mengatakan bahwa ia melihat mayat wanita yang terbawa arus, ia ingin menolongnya tapi karena arusnya terlalu deras hingga ia kehilangan dia yang kami pikir itu adalah Sakura... "

"Arrgg...SIALAN!!"

"naruto-kun" Lirih Hinata berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian itu setelah memotong perkataan Sai.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN " Lanjut Ino sambil berteriak tidak percaya.

"Tenanglah Ino, biarkan Sai menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sai lanjutkanlah" Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam kemudian angkat bicara. Menatap Sai mengintruksikannya untuk kembali berbicara. Sai kemudian mengangguk dan kembli berbicara.

"Ku pikir itu adalah tubuh sakura karena dengan ciri-ciri yang dikatakan oleh orang itu persis dengan ciri-ciri Sakura. Dan untuk lebih membuktikannya lagi orang itu menemukan milik sakura" Sai mengambil ikat kepala yang menjadi tanda bahwa ia adalah ninja konoha yang sering sakura pakai. Kemudian menunjukkannya pada semua orang

"ini adalah milik Sakura. Jadi kita dapat simpulkan bahwa Sakura telah meninggal dalam misinya" lanjut sai setelah menunjukkan milik sakura.

Ino yang dari tadi menahan tangisnya akhirnya pecah juga ia terjatuh kelantai sambil menangis, hinata yang hanya diam sesari tadi juga mulai menangis begitu pula dengan tenten. Sedangkan shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menutup matanya. Kiba yang sedari tadi berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah ino dan menenangkannya. Tsunade pun hanya bisa menangis menyesal membiarkan sakura pergi menjalankan misi ini sendirian.

"Sialll" Gumam Naruto yang berada dibelakang sai mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berjalan keluar rumah sakura. Ayah sakura yang sedari tadi berdiam dengan cepat menangkap tubuh ibu sakura yang pingsan akibat syok mendengar anaknya telah meninggal.

Sedangkan Kakashi dan sasuke yang baru datang menatap heran semua orang yang berada didalam rumah sakura

"Ada apa ini?" Kata Kakashi pada Sai yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Sakura telah dinyatakan meninggal dalam misinya"

 _Deghh_

Sasuke membulatkan matanya hatinya seakan terhenti bedetaj saat mendengar perkataan Sai perlahan air matanya mengalir. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke telah berada didepan Sai mencengkeram kuat kerah baju pemuda itu. Membuat banyak orang kaget akan gerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Katakan bahwa ini tidak benar BENGSEK!! Aku tidak akan percaya sebelum aku melihat secara langsung mayat Sakura!" Geram Sasuke membuat Kakashi yang melihatnya menghampiri murid kesayangan nya itu dan memegang pundaknya

"Kau harus menerimanya sasuke"

"Ciihh..sialan!" Sasuke kemudian melepas cengkeramannya setelah itu menyentakkan tangan Kakashi yang berada dipundaknya dan berjalan keluar rumah Sakura. Sedangkan kakashi hanya menatap sedih muridnya yang berjalan menjauh darinya.


	4. Chapter 4

"Heii! kemari dan lihat itu"

"Apa sih?"

"Hah, dasar idiot buta! Lihat yang disana"

"Oohw...Dasar, aku pikir apaan ternyata mayat. Kau seperti baru melihat mayat saja!"

"Sepertinya dia masih hidup"

Salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekat kearah orang yang dianggap telah tak bernyawa lagi itu.

"Woii! Dia sudah mati. Lebih baik kita pergi saja! YAKK...aisss...Dasar keras kepala. Ujung-ujungnya aku lagi yang susah sebentar"

Ucap orang yang masih berdiri ditempatnya menatap tekannya sedang meneliti mayat yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

"Dia masih hidup, dan sepertinya dia dari desa Konohagakure "

"Benarkah?"

Orang yang tadinya tak tertarik sama sekali sekarang malah sebalinya. Berjalan mendekati temannya sambi menatap sosok yang dianggapnya mayat dengan wujud dalam golongan hawa.

"Kau benar sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke Desa. Kita harus segera mengobatinya"

"Tentu"

Mereka membawa Gadis itu pergi ke desa untuk mengobatinya. Setelah beberapa minggu akhirnya sang Gadis membuka kedua matanya kembali dan menampakkan mata emerald indahnya.

Merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan susah untuk digerakkan ia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Namun tidak bisa karena tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Aaww" Memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit sehingga tak menyadari seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan yang ia tempati tidur sekarang ini.

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat dulu"

Kata orang tersebut membuat Gadis itu terkejut menatap heran orang yang baru ia lihat sedang duduk disampingnya. Dan herannya lagi kepalanya yang sempat sakit mendadak membaik tak merasakan sakitnya lagi.

"Kau siapa?"

"Makan dan istirahat!"

Mengerutkan kening pertanda ia heran sekaligus kesal akan sikap pemuda itu saat pertanyaanya tak dijawab dan malah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hingga tak lama kemudian setelah sosok itu berhasil keluar sosok lainnya datang berjalan mendekat kearah sang gadis.

"Maafkan dia, dia memang begitu tapi dia baik. Memang cara memperlihatkan perhatiannya jauh dari kata lembut"

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku, Rin Okumura. Kau bisa memanggilku Okumura. Kau?"

Okumura nama pemuda itu yang sekarang sedang menjulurkan tangannya pada Gadis yang telah duduk menghadap padanya. Tetapi bukannya menjawab Gadis itu malah menatap tangan Okumura lama kemudian kembali menatap dengan bingung kedua bola mata Okumura.

"A..aku siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengingat dirimu siapa?"

"Tidak"

"Orang tuamu, keluargamu, tempatmu tinggal, temanmu? "

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun"

"Hah. Mungkin karena benturan yang sangat keras dikepalamu itu"

"Benturan? Memangnya apa yang..."

"Ada apa?"

Belum sempat Gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, sosok yang tadi menyuruhnya makan datang dan memotong perkataan sang Gadis.

"Kau dari mana souma?"

"Ini" Bukannya menjawab pemuda yang ternyata bernama Souma itu malah berjalan mendekat kearah Sang gadis kemudian menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung diterima oleh Gadis itu.

"Arigatou"

Souma hanya menatap datar tanpa merespon ucapan terimakasih sang Gadis hingga akhirnya beralih menatap Okumura.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia sepertinya lupa ingatan"

"Tepat seperti yang kuduga"

"Kau siapa?" sela Gadis itu mengetahui bahwa dua orang didepannya sedang membicarakan dirinya. Ia tak marah namun ia hanya penasaran siapa nama sosok disamping Okumura.

"Perkenalkan dia ini Yukihira Souma, abaikan saja sifat dinginnya Sakura"

"Sakura?"

"Iya Sakura, saya akan memanggilmu Sakura. Nama itu cocok denganmu"

"Sakura...hmmm...aku suka itu"

"Baiklah jadi sekarang namamu adalah Sakura selamat datang didesa kumogakure. Dan kau akan menjadi salah satu ninja kumogakure"

"Tapi aku akan tinggal dimana?"

"Kau akan tinggal dirumah Souma, bukan begitu Souma? "

"Hn"

~~

 _10 Tahun kemudian_

"Ckk! Bisakah kau berhenti Sasuke!!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto memperingatkan dengan tegas sahabatnya. Naruto sungguh kasihan melihat Sasuke yang sekarang ini seakan hidup dalam siksaan. Siksaan yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri

Salah satunya seperti sekarang ini. Setelah melaksanakan misinya, ia bukannya beristirahat malah keluyuran kehutan tempat dimana gadisnya pergi. Dan disaat hasil yang ia dapatkan hanya nihil maka berakhirlah diri sang Uchiha itu bersama alkohol.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mengusap wajah gusar. jika sekali lagi Sasuke meneguk minuman itu maka yakin dan percaya Sasuke akan pingsan seperti biasanya.

Tak mau sahabatnya mati muda dengan cepat Naruto berjalan mendekat setelah melontarkan kalimat perintahnya tadi. Menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan seakan menyalurkan energi positif disana.

"Kau ingin mati tanpa melihat Sakura sebelumnya?"

Seakan mantra ajaib Sasuke berhenti akan kegiatannya. Ia kemudian menoleh menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya prihatin.

"Aku percaya Sakura masih ada dan sekarang ia sedang menunggumu seperti biasanya. Jadi sebaiknya jaga kesehatanmu sobat"

Lanjut Naruto diiringi dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Membuat Sasuke kembali sadar bahwa benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Untuk seperdetik pertanyaan hinggap dipikiran Sasuke. Ia penasaran apa yang membuat Naruto begitu yakin jika Sakura masih hidup sama sepertinya. Ia tau tentu Naruto akan melakukannya karena sakura adalah sosok berharg bagi pemuda itu, namun apa alasan terkuat Naruto sekarang ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin Sakura masih hidup?"

"Karena aku percaya akan hal yang meyakinkan bukan hal yang ambigu. Bukankah bukti tahun lalu masih ambigu. Sakura sangat berharga untuk dilupakan"

"Ya kau benar"

"Hehehehe...aku memang selalu benar, tak usah sungkan memujiku Sasuke"

Mendengus bosan mendengar ucapan Naruto yang selalu percaya diri itu. Namun kepercayaan dirinya itulah yang membuat ia disegani banyak orang bahkan sasuke pun.

"Terimakasih Naruto"

~~

"Nggg" Erang gadis dibalik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, ia singkirkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya. Kedua kelopak mata indah gadis itu menyipit saat sinar matahari melalui celah jendelanya menerobos masuk dan tepat mengenai wajah ayunya.

Setelah lama berdiam diri gadis itu kemudian bangun dari tidurnya merentangkan tangannya, kemudian berjalan kearah jendela dan membuka tirai beserta jendelanya.

"Segarnya"

Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan menatap desa yang telah ia tinggali selama 10 tahun belakangan ini.

 _Tokk...tokk...tokk.._

Mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk dari arah belakang membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut, ia sudah tau siapa orang itu.

"Sakura apa kau sudah bangun?"

Tepat seperti dugaannya. Pemuda dingin dengan sejuta perhatian yang tak terlihat ditutupi oleh kabut.

"Iyaa"

Sakura nama gadis itu sesuai dengan panggilan suara berat yang berada dibalik pintu sana. Sekarang ia sudah berubah ia menjadi gadis yang cantik dan dewasa rambutnya panjang sampai punggung, tubuhnya pun sudah terbentuk sempurna di umurnya yang sudah menginjak 25 tersebut. Ia berlari kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu pada orang yang sudah berbaik hati membiarkannya tinggal dan memberikan fasilitas ternyaman dirumah ini.

"Ada apa Souma?"

"Sarapannya sudah siap"

"Seharusnya aku yang siapkan makanan, maaf ya sebelumnya"

"Kau bahkan bangun jam 9 pagi, dan aku yakin masakanmu akan membuat semua orang sakit. Hah...sungguh baik diriku sudah mau memeliharamu"

"Kau pikir aku hewan! Lagipula aku hanya akan memasak makanan terenak untuk suamiku"

"terserah. Aku tunggu dibawah"

"Iya...iya...Baiklah aku siap-siap dulu"

"Hn"

Setelah itu souma kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang telah merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi senyuman lembut menatap souma yang berjalan membelakanginya.

~~

"Dimana bocah itu?"

"Dia akan turun"

"Haah...benar- benar siput. Sebaiknya aku kekamarnya" Belum sempat Okumura berdiri Sakura sudah datang dengan senyuman lebarnya berjalan mendekat menuju meja makan

"Maaf menunggu lama. Hehehe"

"Kebiasaan"

"Itadakimasu!"

Mendengar ucapan Okumura hanya membuat sakura tersenyum tanpa adanya rasa bersalah. Ia bahkan malah terlebih dahulu memakan makanannya tak memperdulikan Okumura.

"Selalu enak" Lanjut Sakura tersenyum pada Souma dan dibalas senyuman tipis pemuda itu. sedangkan Okumura hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"itadakimasu"

"itadakimasu"

Gumam kedua pemuda itu menyusul Sakura yang sudah makan terlebih dahulu. Mereka bertiga pun makan dalam diam hingga akhirnya Okumura yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kalian tau kita akan menjalankan misi di Konoha"

"Benarkah? Desa yang banyak ninja terkenalnya itu.Waaahh...aku tidak sabar kesana"

"Hm. Aku pun!"

Ujar Okumura membenarkan perkataan Sakura. Sedangkan souma hanya diam menatap Sakura. Sekarang yang dipikirannya adalah gadis itu. ia tau bahwa Sakura berasal dari Desa sana. Dan entah mengapa ia takut saat Sakura sampai disana ia akan meningat semuanya.

"Souma kau baik-baik saja?"

Lamunan Souma langsung terhenti saat mendengar ucapan pertanyaan khawatir sakura terlontar sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa makanlah, dan kita ke Konoha setelah ini "

"Ehh...SEKARANG?!!"

Teriak Sakura dan Okumura bersamaan. Mereka kaget bukan main ternyata hari ini adalah keberangkatannya. Melihat orang tersayangnya histeris sendiri membuat Souma hanya kembali memakan makanannya dalam diam tanpa memperdulikan kedua orang didepannya itu.

~~

Seperti yang diucapkan Souma tadi, hari ini mereka berangkat. Dan sekarang tinggallah Sakura sendirian dirumah karena Okumura dan Souma pergi terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Sakura kembali karena melupakan sesuatu.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang desa itu. Ia sudah tau bahwa Souma dan Okumura sudah bosan menunggunya disana.

Berjalan dengab hati gembira. Ia sangat senang bisa kesana karena memang itu adalah impiannya. Ia sangat mengagummi desa tersebut. Karena disana adalah tempat para ninja-ninja hebat berkumpul.

"Maaf menunggu lama"

"Kau benar-benar siput bocah"

"Akukan sudah minta maaf. Dasar!"

"Haaa..sudahlah ayo kita berangkat"

"AYOOO!!"

Ketiga orang itu akhirnya berangkat menuju desa konohagakure. Dalam perjalanan hanya Sakuralah dan Okumura yang berbicara. Sedangkan Souma hanya diam mendengarkan kedua temannya.

"Kira-kira disana seperti apa yaa?"

"Entahlah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kita kesana untuk apa"

"Hokage-sama mengundang kita kesana, Untuk membantu menjalankan misi bersama Ninja Konoha"

"Benarkah apa Naruto-sama yang akan kita temui?"

"Iyalah...Selain gerakmu menyerupai Siput, Otakmu juga ya. Tentu saja Naruto-sama yang akan kita temui diakan Hokage, Bodoh"

 _Brukk_

"Awww...Hei!"

Teriak Okumura sakit, akibat tinjuan Sakura yang bahkan membuatnya jatuh keatas tanah yang ia pijaki. Sakura yang mendengar protesan Okumura hanya membuang muka tak peduli. Ia malah berjalan meninggalkan Okumura mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Souma.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang serta perdebatab panjang antara Sakura dan Okumura akhirnya mereka sampai pada tujuannya.

"Waaahhhh...jadi ini yah, Desa Konohagakure. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Aku merasa tidak asing disini"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, cepat kita harus menemui Hokage-sama"

Sela Souma cepat kemudian berjalan mendahului Sakura dan Okumura yang sedang menatap heran pemuda itu. Dan pada akhirnya kedua orang itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak mau pusing memikirkannya.

Selama perjalanan Sakura merasa tidak enak. Setiap ia melewati penduduk Desa ini, ia merasa diperhatikan.

 _"Bukakah itu Sakura-san?"_

 _"Iya kau benar, dia mirip sekali dengan Sakura-san"_

 _"Mungkin dia Sakura-san"_

 _"Tapi mengapa dia tak mengenal kita?_

 _"Heii...Bodoh! Sakura-san kan sudah meninggal"_

Bisik para penduduk yang masih didengar oleh ketiga orang yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang ini.

Siall!

'Aku baru ingat kalau Sakura berasal dari sini' batin Okumura saat baru menyadari bahwa Sakura adalah ninja desa sini.

Sedangkan Souma hanya menatap Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sakura kemudian menutupinya dengan jubah besarnya.

"Jangan pikirkan itu, tetaplah berjalan"

"Ahh...iya, terimakasih Souma"

"Hm"

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang tak mengenakkan hati. Sekarang ketiga orang itu sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruangan Hokage. Okumura yang biasanya berbicara sekarang jadi pendiam.

Souma mengetuk pintu. Setelah dipersilahkan akhirnya ketiganya masuk kedalam. Dan didalam sudah ada Hokage dan teman yang akan menjadi teman misinya nanti.

"Kami shinobi dari komugakure, siap membantu"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dan semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan menoleh untuk melihat mereka. Dan betapa kagetnya saat melihat orang yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Souma.

"Sakura..."

 **Bersambung...**

 **Mohon maaf ya, jika cara penulisannya kurang rapi dan banyak kesalahan. Saya ucapkan Banyak terimakasih yang sudah mau membacanya dan memberikan sarannya.**

 **Love you Guys**

 **salam hangat sakuraMgy**


End file.
